Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a 5-year-old mouse of scottish descent from "The Great Mouse Detective." Voice Actors: #Susanne Pollatschek - English #Nariko Fujieda - Japanese #Federica De Bortoli - Italian #Barbara Tissier - French #Diana Santos - Spanish #Berta Cortés - Catalan #Antje Primel - German #Zofia Jaworowska - Polish #Adriana Torres - Brazilian Portuguese #Mona Kortelampi - Finnish #Kristine Nørgaard Sørensen - Danish #Cecilia Schiöld - Swedish #Anine Kruse - Norwegian #Albina Ishmouratova - Russian #Kíra Kobela - Hungarian #Suela Qoshja - Albanian She played Lil DeVille in Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) She is a princess. She played Alice in Olivia in Wonderland She is a girl. She played Ariel in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) She is a mermaid. He played Sarah in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show She played June in Little Einsteins (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She is a dancer and Leo's crush She played Wendy Darling in Bernard Pan Fievel Pan, Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers, Jenner (Hook), Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland, and Pikachu and the Neverland Pirates She is a girl. She played Jane Darling in Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland She is Wendy's daughter. She played Rosie in A Pooh in Central Park She is a baby sister. She played Young Tanya Mousekewitz in An Animal Tail and An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island She is a mouse. She played Leslie Burke in Bridge to Terabithia (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) (1985 version) and Bridge to Terabithia (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) (2007 version) She is Jess Aarons' love interest. She played Dot in A Critter's Life She is Princess Atta's little sister. She played Princess Atta in A Mouse's Life She is an ant. She played Maid Marian in Fievel Hood She is a vixen. She played as Madeline Sanchez in Fievel and Jaq She is Jason's love interest. She played Princess Tiger Lily in Fievel Pan She is a native princess She plaued Princess Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Beauty (Nixcorr26 Style) She is a princess who falls asleep She played Cecilia Nuthatch in We're Back!: A Feline's Story She is Louie's girlfriend. She played Young Anastasia in Biancastasia She is a young Russian princess. She played Anastasia in Oliviastasia She is a Russian princess. She played Young Nala in The Mouse King She is a lioness cub. She played Young Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) and Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) She is a little girl. She played Young Anna in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) She is a girl. She played Yzma Kitten in The Hornbill's New Groove She is a kitten. She played Toddler/Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette in The Kangaroo Princess She is a toddler, mid-teenager, and young adult. She played Cinderella in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time She is a maid. She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (BobandLarryFan Style) and The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) She is a swimmer. She played Princess Jasmine in Fieveladdin, Fieveladdin 2: the Return of Drake, Fieveladdin (TV series), and Fieveladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian princess. She played Clara in The Kitten Prince She is a girl. She played Belle in Beauty and the Bat, Beauty and the Bat: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and the Bat: Olivia's Magical World She is a woman. She played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Mouse King She is a princess. She played Thumbelina in Olivilina She is the fairy princess. She played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Bianca She is the third Sailor Scout. She played Miss Etta Ketta in Artemis & Friends She is a South American bird. She played Princess Camille in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland She is a Slumberland princess. She played Marilyn in The Magic Voyage (Nixcorr26 Style) She is a fairy. She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie She is the sweetest of the 3. She played Izzy in Piglet and the Neverland Pirates She is a young pirate. She played Kiki in Olivia's Delivery Service She is a witch-in-training. She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) She is a mouse. She played Baby Melody in The Little Emotion 2: Return to the Sea She is a infant. She played Marie in The Aristomice She is a kitten. She played Amy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) She is a sparrow. She played Coco Bandicoot in Fievel Mousekewitz (Crash Bandicoot) She is Crash Bandicoot's younger sister. She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Mouse (a.k.a. The Princess and the Frog) She is a frog. She played Piper Pinwheel in Disney Characters (Robots) She is a robot. She Young Celeste in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice She is a young elephant. She played Laura Carrot in AnimalTales She is a carrot She played Rosie the Robot Maid in Fievel's Game She is the robot maid She played Sandy in MousekewitzBob MousePants,The Mousekewitz & Bernard Movie,The MousekewitzBob MousePants Movie and The Mousekewitz Movie: Mouse Out of Water She played Chef in Trolls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She is bergen Portrayal *In The Great Bear Detective she is played by Princess Eilonwy *In The Great Blue Jay Detective she is played by Mabel *In The Great Cat Detective she is played by Marie *In The Great Cricket Detective and The Great Mouse Detective (DarthValor07 Style) she is played by Alice *In The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *In The Great Duelist Detective she is played by Little Kairi *In The Great Mars Detective she is played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In The Great Monkey Detective she is played by Talullah *In The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby at age 5 *In The Great Muppet Detective she is played by Bubbles *In The Great Megamind Detective she is played by Disgust *In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars *In The Great Panda Detective she is played by Numbuh 3 *In The Great Meerkat Detective she is played by Penny *In The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective she is played by Annie *In The Great Rabbit Detective she is played by Isabella *In The Great Rabbit Detective (RJvernel Style) she is played by June *In The Great Viking Detective she is played by Vanellope von Schweetz *In The Great Womble Detective she is played by Emily Elephant *In The Great Mommy Detective she is played by Little CJ *In The Great Sailor Scout Detective she is played by CJ Porritt *In The Great Tiger Detective she is played by Kitty Katswell *In The Great Umizoomi Detective she is played by Sunset Shimmer *In The Great Platypus Detective she is played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Great Kangaroo Detective and The Great Masked Mallard Detective she is played by Webby Vanderquack *The Great Mammoth Detective she is played Tille *The Great Bear Detective (Read and Quset Version) she is played himself Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Animals Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) Category:Dreamworks Characters